f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Renault
Renault Season Results Complete Results for Renault in Formula One (UniONE CAREER results only). 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Buying out the Lotus team late in 2015, Renault had little time to develop a fully race ready car for 2016. This lead to the French outfit running a revised version of the Lotus E23H chassis, with alterations made to accommodate the Renault Power Unit. Using 2016 mainly as a development season, Daniel Ricciardo would take a shock win at Singapore - Renault's first victory since 2008, and first podium since 2011. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) Renault came into 2017 off the back of using 2016 as a development season. However, the regulation changes for 2017 rendered a majority of the data Renault gained useless. Despite starting on the back foot, Renault were able to progress up the order from 2016 to challenge firmly in the midfield. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Renault quietly went about their business over the winter break, and looked to be closing in on the established names at the top of the pecking order. With McLaren the only other team running Renault power for 2018, Renault had designed their Power Unit in conjunction with the RS34 chassis. Single lap pace seemed promising, however the team still looked to lacking pace over a race stint. Come the Mid-Season test, Renault found themselves in a no-mans-land in 8th in the Constructor's. On the second day of the test, it was announced that returning champion Jean-Eric Vergne would replace Daniel Ricciardo for the remainder of the season and for 2019. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S5) Renault look to continue the forward momentum from the second half of the 2018 season, looking to be top of the mid field at a minimum. The team have set themselves the target of breaking clear of the 'best of the rest' and make strides towards the top 5 teams. Renault are also targeting 3 podium finishes throughout the season. Despite an underwhelming qualifying in the opening round, both Hulkenberg and Vergne would finish in the points. Hulkenberg came close to his first podium finish since 2015 at the Spanish Grand Prix, but lost out to the McLaren of Lando Norris in the late stages. Following the British Grand Prix, Toyota submitted a 12 page report to the FIA that Renault were using an illegal automated break bar system on their cars. Such a system is against the sporting regulations, as the drivers must drive the cars unaided, baring a fault. Following an investigation after the British Grand Prix, Renault were found guilty of using such system. They were subsequently disqualified from the race results. An investigation was then launched into if Renault had been using this system prior to the last race. Before any result was concluded, Renault admitted to using the system at every race. This lead to the team being excluded from every race and all their points up to now have been wiped in both the Driver's and Constructor's championships. however, since Renault admitted to using the system, they were still able to compete in the remaining races. Hulkenberg would rescore his first points of the season at the next race in Germany, finishing 10th. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate Championships won.